psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Time out
Timeout is a behaviour therapy technique for the control of problem behaviour based on operant conditioning principles. Generally the technique involves removing source of reward and/or reinforcement for any behavior that is unwanted Timeout as a psychotherapy technique In clinical settings timout is used as a behavior modification technique to manage challenging behaviour Timeout as a parenting technique In the home and educational settings it is used as an alternative to spanking and other forms of discipline. See: Child time-out See also *Omission training References *Adams, C. D., & Kelley, M. L. (1992). Managing sibling aggression: Overcorrection as an alternative to time-out: Behavior Therapy Vol 23(4) Fal 1992, 707-717. *Aguayo, L. V., & Soriano, M. C. L. (1997). Conditional discrimination with children: The effects of differential contingency (reinforcement/time-out): Psicothema Vol 9(3) Nov 1997, 599-608. *Ahern, B. (1988). Issues and procedures for time out use in public schools: Journal of Child & Adolescent Psychotherapy Vol 5(1) 1988, 24-26. *Alberto, P., Heflin, L. J., & Andrews, D. (2002). Use of the timeout ribbon procedure during community-based instruction: Behavior Modification Vol 26(2) Apr 2002, 297-311. *Alderman, N., Fry, R. K., & Youngson, H. A. (1995). Improvement of self-monitoring skills, reduction of behaviour disturbance and the dysexecutive syndrome: Comparison of response cost and a new programme of self-monitoring training: Neuropsychological Rehabilitation Vol 5(3) Sep 1995, 193-221. *Andrews, D. G. (1993). Behavioral interventions for maladaptive behaviors of students with autism in community settings: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Armstrong, M. K. (2000). Empathy development and the use of time-out discipline. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Ball, R. G. (1989). A comparative study of the effects of reprimands and timeout on compliance training with developmentally disabled children: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Bandeira, M., & Ouellet, R. (1986). Systematic analysis of the time-out procedure and its application in institutions: Revue de Modification du Comportement Vol 16(1) Spr 1986, 5-12. *Barbanell, L. (1997). The management of resistance using time-out technique: International Journal of Group Psychotherapy Vol 47(4) Oct 1997, 509-512. *Baron, A., & Kaufman, A. (1966). Human, free-operant avoidance of "time out" from monetary reinforcement: Journal of the Experimental Analysis of Behavior 9(5) 1966, 557-565. *Barrett, R. J., Caul, W. F., Huffman, E. M., & Smith, R. L. (1994). Drug discrimination is a continuous rather than a quantal process following training on a VI-TO schedule of reinforcement: Psychopharmacology Vol 113(3-4) Jan 1994, 289-296. *Barrett, R. J., Caul, W. F., Huffman, E. M., & Smith, R. L. (1994). "Drug discrimination is a continuous rather than a quantal process following training on a VI-TO schedule of reinforcement": Reply: Psychopharmacology Vol 113(3-4) Jan 1994, 302-303. *Barton, L. E., Brulle, A. R., & Repp, A. C. (1987). Effects of differential scheduling of timeout to reduce maladaptive responding: Exceptional Children Vol 53(4) Jan 1987, 351-356. *Bath, H. (1994). The physical restraint of children: Is it therapeutic? : American Journal of Orthopsychiatry Vol 64(1) Jan 1994, 40-49. *Bogg, R. A., & Ray, J. M. (1990). Male drinking and drunkenness in Middletown: Advances in Alcohol & Substance Abuse Vol 9(3-4) 1990, 13-29. *Brantner, J. P. (1984). A comparison of behavior suppression techniques: An ecobehavioral perspective: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Brooks, N. C., Perry, V., & Hingerty, S. E. (1992). Modifying behavior through time out from positive reinforcement: Vocational Evaluation & Work Adjustment Bulletin Vol 25(3) Fal 1992, 93-95. *Bullock, D. H. (1951). Operant extinction as a function of the extinction schedule: Journal of Experimental Psychology Vol 42(6) Dec 1951, 437-442. *Burgio, L. D., & Sinnott, J. (1990). Behavioral treatments and pharmacotherapy: Acceptability ratings by elderly individuals in residential settings: The Gerontologist Vol 30(6) Dec 1990, 811-816. *Cannon, C. B. (1997). The effects of interrupting a session with timeouts or blackouts on within-session changes in responding. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Castro-Blanco, D. R. (1991). Differential schedules of timeout with developmentally disabled children: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Chelonis, J. J., Bastilla, J. E., Brown, M. M., & Gardner, E. S. (2007). Effect of time-out adult performance of a visual discrimination task: Psychological Record Vol 57(3) Sum 2007, 359-372. *Close, J. M. (2000). Planned activities training with and without a timeout component for families reported for child maltreatment. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Cohen, P. S., & Campagnoni, F. R. (1989). The nature and determinants of spatial retreat in the pigeon between periodic grain presentations: Animal Learning & Behavior Vol 17(1) Feb 1989, 39-48. *Costenbader, V. K., & Reading-Brown, M. (1995). Isolation timeout used with students with emotional disturbance: Exceptional Children Vol 61(4) Feb 1995, 353-363. *Courtney, K., & Perone, M. (1992). Reductions in shock frequency and response effort as factors in reinforcement by timeout from avoidance: Journal of the Experimental Analysis of Behavior Vol 58(3) Nov 1992, 485-496. *Crespi, T. D. (1988). Effectiveness of time-out: A comparison of psychiatric, correctional and day-treatment programs: Adolescence Vol 23(92) Win 1988, 805-811. *DeFulio, A., & Hackenberg, T. D. (2007). Discriminated timeout avoidance in pigeons: The roles of added stimuli: Journal of the Experimental Analysis of Behavior Vol 88(1) Jul 2007, 51-71. *Derenne, A., & Baron, A. (2001). Time-out punishment of long pauses on fixed-ratio schedules of reinforcement: Psychological Record Vol 51(1) Win 2001, 39-51. *Durand, V. M., & Carr, E. G. (1992). An analysis of maintenance following functional communication training: Journal of Applied Behavior Analysis Vol 25(4) Win 1992, 777-794. *Eaves, S. H., Sheperis, C. J., Blanchard, T., Baylot, L., & Doggett, R. A. (2005). Teaching Time-Out and Job Card Grounding Procedures to Parents: A Primer for Family Counselors: The Family Journal Vol 13(3) Jul 2005, 252-258. *Emmett-Oglesby, M. W. (1994). Commentary on "Drug discrimination is a continuous rather than a quantal process following training on a VI-TO schedule of reinforcement" by Barrett et al: Psychopharmacology Vol 113(3-4) Jan 1994, 300-301. *Erford, B. T. (1999). A modified time-out procedure for children with noncompliant or defiant behaviors: Professional School Counseling Vol 2(3) Feb 1999, 205-210. *Essa, E. L. (2000). Preschool teachers' use of time-out: Is what they say what they do? : Early Child Development and Care Vol 165 2000, 85-94. *Etscheidt, M. A. (1990). Parent training to reduce the excessive crying associated with infant colic: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Everett, G. E. (2006). The importance of escape extinction in time-out procedures used to treat escape maintained noncompliance. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Everett, G. E., Olmi, D. J., Edwards, R. P., Tingstrom, D. H., Sterling-Turner, H. E., & Christ, T. J. (2007). An empirical investigation of time-out with and without escape extinction to treat escape-maintained noncompliance: Behavior Modification Vol 31(4) Jul 2007, 412-434. *Fabiano, G. A., Pelham, W. E., Jr., Manos, M. J., Gnagy, E. M., Chronis, A. M., Onyango, A. N., et al. (2004). An evaluation of three time-out procedures for children with attention deficit/hyperactivity disorder: Behavior Therapy Vol 35(3) Sum 2004, 449-469. *Fee, V. E., Matson, J. L., & Manikam, R. (1990). A control group outcome study of a nonexclusionary time-out package to improve social skills with preschoolers: Exceptionality Vol 1(2) 1990, 107-121. *Fink, A. D. (1995). Children's perceptions of treatment acceptability. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Foster, N. R. (2005). Effectiveness of a time-out from reinforcement package for behaviors maintained by escape exhibited by typically developing children. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Galizio, M. (1999). Extinction of responding maintained by timeout from avoidance: Journal of the Experimental Analysis of Behavior Vol 71(1) Jan 1999, 1-11. *Galizio, M., & Liborio, M. O. (1995). The effects of cocaine on behavior maintained by timeout from avoidance: Journal of the Experimental Analysis of Behavior Vol 63(1) Jan 1995, 19-32. *Galizio, M., & Perone, M. (1987). Variable-interval schedules of timeout from avoidance: Effects of chlordiazepoxide, CGS 8216, morphine, and naltrexone: Journal of the Experimental Analysis of Behavior Vol 47(1) Jan 1987, 115-126. *Gallagher, M. M., Mittelstadt, P. A., & Slater, B. R. (1988). Establishing time-out procedures in a day treatment facility for young children: Residential Treatment for Children & Youth Vol 5(4) Sum 1988, 59-68. *Gauvin, D. V., & Holloway, F. A. (1994). Continuous or quantal data in drug discrimination experiments is a measurement issue not a reinforcement issue: Psychopharmacology Vol 113(3-4) Jan 1994, 297. *Glynn, S. M., Bowen, L. L., Marshall, B. D., & Banzett, L. K. (1989). Compliance with less restrictive aggression-control procedures: Hospital & Community Psychiatry Vol 40(1) Jan 1989, 82-84. *Gorman-Smith, D., & Matson, J. L. (1985). A review of treatment research for self-injurious and stereotyped responding: Journal of Mental Deficiency Research Vol 29(4) Dec 1985, 295-308. *Grassian, S., & Friedman, N. (1986). Effects of sensory deprivation in psychiatric seclusion and solitary confinement: International Journal of Law and Psychiatry Vol 8(1) 1986, 49-65. *Grskovic, J. A., Hall, A. M., Montgomery, D. J., Vargas, A. U., Zentall, S. S., & Belfiore, P. J. (2004). Reducing Time-Out Assignments for Students with Emotional/Behavioral Disorders in a Self-Contained Classroom: Journal of Behavioral Education Vol 13(1) Mar 2004, 25-36. *Hackenberg, T. D. (1988). Timeout-avoidance and multiple scales of action: Reinforcement as prevention of situation-loss: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Hackenberg, T. D. (1992). Conjoint schedules of timeout deletion in pigeons: Journal of the Experimental Analysis of Behavior Vol 58(2) Sep 1992, 349-360. *Handen, B. L., Parrish, J. M., McClung, T. J., Kerwin, M. E., & et al. (1992). Using guided compliance versus time out to promote child compliance: A preliminary comparative analysis in an analogue context: Research in Developmental Disabilities Vol 13(2) 1992, 157-170. *Hansen, D. J., Tisdelle, D. A., & O'Dell, S. L. (1984). Teaching parents time out with media materials: The importance of observation and feedback: Journal of Child & Adolescent Psychotherapy Vol 1(1) Jun 1984, 20-25. *Haring, T. G., & Kennedy, C. H. (1990). Contextual control of problem behavior in students with severe disabilities: Journal of Applied Behavior Analysis Vol 23(2) Sum 1990, 235-243. *Harnett, K. J. (1995). An analysis of daytime and bedtime interventions for sleep-onset problems. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Harris, K. R. (1985). Definitional, parametric, and procedural considerations in timeout interventions and research: Exceptional Children Vol 51(4) Jan 1985, 279-288. *Hewat, S., Onslow, M., Packman, A., & O'Brian, S. (2006). A Phase II clinical trial of self-imposed time-out treatment for stuttering in adults and adolescents: Disability and Rehabilitation: An International, Multidisciplinary Journal Vol 28(1) Jan 2006, 33-42. *Hodges, H., Baum, S., Taylor, P., & Green, S. (1986). Behavioural and pharmacological dissociation of chlordiazepoxide effects on discrimination and punished responding: Psychopharmacology Vol 89(2) Jan 1986, 155-161. *Horton, S. V. (1989). Monitoring effects of timeout: A comparative analysis of response trends across five- and two-hundred-minute time samples: Journal of the Multihandicapped Person Vol 2(2) Jun 1989, 167-177. *Hyde, D. N. (2004). Parent-child interaction therapy: A video for the time-out procedure. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Jackson, S. B. (1986). Time out with severely emotionally disturbed elementary students: The effects of verbal cueing on duration of time out and perceptions of students toward time out: Dissertation Abstracts International. *James, J. E. (2007). Claims of a 'new' stuttering treatment using time-out from speaking are exaggerated: A brief review of the literature and commentary on Hewat et al. (2006): Disability and Rehabilitation: An International, Multidisciplinary Journal Vol 29(13) Jul 2007, 1057-1060. *James, J. E., Ricciardelli, L. A., Rogers, P., & Hunter, C. E. (1989). A preliminary analysis of the ameliorative effects of time-out from speaking on stuttering: Journal of Speech & Hearing Research Vol 32(3) Sep 1989, 604-610. *Jenson, W. R. (1985). Skills preference in two types of parenting groups: Behavioral and communication based: Small Group Behavior Vol 16(4) Nov 1985, 549-555. *Jones, R. N., & Downing, R. H. (1991). Assessment of the use of timeout in an inpatient child psychiatry treatment unit: Behavioral Residential Treatment Vol 6(3) Jul 1991, 219-230. *Jones, R. N., Sloane, H. N., & Roberts, M. W. (1992). Limitations of "don't" instructional control: Behavior Therapy Vol 23(1) Win 1992, 131-140. *Joshi, P. T., Capozzoli, J. A., & Coyle, J. T. (1988). Use of a quiet room on an inpatient unit: Journal of the American Academy of Child & Adolescent Psychiatry Vol 27(5) Sep 1988, 642-644. *Kemp, F. (1996). The ideology of aversive treatment as applied to clients and colleagues: Child & Family Behavior Therapy Vol 18(1) 1996, 9-27. *Kendall, S. B. (1965). Spontaneous recovery after extinction with periodic time-outs: Psychonomic Science Vol 2(5) 1965, 117-118. *Kennedy, P., Kupst, M. J., Westman, G., Zaar, C., & et al. (1990). Use of the timeout procedure in a child psychiatry inpatient milieu: Combining dynamic and behavioral approaches: Child Psychiatry & Human Development Vol 20(3) Spr 1990, 207-216. *Landau, R. J., & MacLeish, R. (1988). When does time-out become seclusion, and what must be done when this line is crossed: Residential Treatment for Children & Youth Vol 6(2) 1988, 33-38. *Lange, A., van der Wall, C., & Emmelkamp, P. (2000). Time-out and writing in distressed couples: An experimental trial into the effects of a short treatment: Journal of Family Therapy Vol 22(4) Nov 2000, 394-407. *Larzelere, R. E. (1998). Effective vs. counterproductive parental spanking: Toward More Light and Less Heat: Marriage & Family: A Christian Journal Vol 1(2) 1998, 179-192. *Lucas, R. L. (2000). The effects of time-out and DRA on the aggressive behavior of a spirited two-year-old: Child & Family Behavior Therapy Vol 22(2) 2000, 51-56. *Luiselli, J. K. (1988). Comparative effects of a time-out contingency when combined with alternate methods of reinforcement: Journal of the Multihandicapped Person Vol 1(2) Jun 1988, 121-127. *Lutzker, J. R. (1994). Assessment of a new procedure to prevent timeout escape in preschoolers: A rejoinder: Child & Family Behavior Therapy Vol 16(4) 1994, 47-50. *Lutzker, J. R. (1994). Referee's evaluation of Assessment of a new procedure to prevent timeout escape in preschoolers by McNeil et al: Child & Family Behavior Therapy Vol 16(4) 1994, 33-35. *Lutzker, J. R. (1996). Timeout from emotion, time for science: A response to Kemp: Child & Family Behavior Therapy Vol 18(1) 1996, 29-34. *Lutzker, J. R., Touchette, P. E., & Campbell, R. V. (1988). Parental positive reinforcement might make a difference: A rejoinder to Forehand: Child & Family Behavior Therapy Vol 10(4) 1988, 25-33. *Lydersen, T. (1994). Schedule-induced timeout: Effects of timeout-contingent delayed reinforcement: Behavioural Processes Vol 31(2-3) Apr 1994, 323-335. *Lydersen, T. (1997). Choice of timeout from fixed-time schedules: Comparison of two procedures: Behavioural Processes Vol 40(2) Jul 1997, 137-147. *Mace, F. C., & Heller, M. (1990). A comparison of exclusion time-out and contingent observation for reducing severe disruptive behavior in a 7-year-old boy: Child & Family Behavior Therapy Vol 12(1) 1990, 57-68. *Mace, F. C., Page, T. J., Ivancic, M. T., & O'Brien, S. (1986). Effectiveness of brief time-out with and without contingent delay: A comparative analysis: Journal of Applied Behavior Analysis Vol 19(1) Spr 1986, 79-86. *Marlow, A. G. (1997). An evaluation of the contributions of time-in and time-out to a compliance training package for children. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Marlow, A. G., Tingstrom, D. H., Olmi, D. J., & Edwards, R. P. (1997). The effects of classroom-based time-in/time-out on compliance rates in children with speech/language disabilities: Child & Family Behavior Therapy Vol 19(2) 1997, 1-15. *Mathews, J. R., Friman, P. C., Barone, V. J., Ross, L. V., & et al. (1987). Decreasing dangerous infant behaviors through parent instruction: Journal of Applied Behavior Analysis Vol 20(2) Sum 1987, 165-169. *Matson, J. L., & Keyes, J. B. (1990). A comparison of DRO to movement suppression time-out and DRO with two self-injurious and aggressive mentally retarded adults: Research in Developmental Disabilities Vol 11(1) 1990, 111-120. *McGuffin, P. W. (1987). The effect of timeout duration on the frequency of aggressive behavior in hospitalized, conduct disordered children: Dissertation Abstracts International. *McGuffin, P. W. (1991). The effect of timeout duration on frequency of aggression in hospitalized children with conduct disorders: Behavioral Residential Treatment Vol 6(4) Oct 1991, 279-288. *McKeegan, G. F., Estill, K., & Campbell, B. M. (1984). Brief report: Use of nonexclusionary timeout for the elimination of a stereotyped behavior: Journal of Behavior Therapy and Experimental Psychiatry Vol 15(3) Sep 1984, 261-264. *McNeil, C. B., Clemens-Mowrer, L., Gurwitch, R. H., & Funderburk, B. W. (1994). Assessment of a new procedure to prevent timeout escape in preschoolers: Child & Family Behavior Therapy Vol 16(3) 1994, 27-35. *McNeil, C. B., Clemens-Mowrer, L., Gurwitch, R. H., & Funderburk, B. W. (1994). Assessment of a new procedure to prevent timeout escape in preschoolers: Authors' response to Lutzker's rejoinder: Child & Family Behavior Therapy Vol 16(4) 1994, 51-56. *McNeil, C. B., Clemens-Mowrer, L., Gurwitch, R. H., & Funderburk, B. W. (1994). "Referee's evaluation of Assessment of a new procedure to prevent timeout escape by preschoolers by McNeil et al": Authors' response to Lutzker's evaluation: Child & Family Behavior Therapy Vol 16(4) 1994, 37-46. *McSweeney, F. K., & Melville, C. L. (1991). Positive behavioral contrast as a function of time-out duration when pigeons peck keys on a within-session procedure: Animal Learning & Behavior Vol 19(3) Aug 1991, 249-256. *Mendell, P. (1989). The effects of nonexclusion timeout on the maladaptive behaviors of developmentally disabled children: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Miller, D. E. (1985). The management of misbehavior by seclusion: Milieu Therapy Vol 4(1) Spr 1985, 13-18. *Miller, D. E. (1986). The management of misbehavior by seclusion: Residential Treatment for Children & Youth Vol 4(1) Fal 1986, 63-73. *Miller, N. B., & Zimmerman, J. (1966). The effects of a pre-time-out stimulus on matching-to-sample of humans: Journal of the Experimental Analysis of Behavior 9(5) 1966, 487-499. *Miltenberger, R. G., & Lumley, V. A. (1997). Evaluating the influence of problem function on treatment acceptability: Behavioral Interventions Vol 12(3) Jul 1997, 105-111. *Miltenberger, R. G., Suda, K. T., Lennox, D. B., & Lindeman, D. P. (1991). Assessing the acceptability of behavioral treatments to persons with mental retardation: American Journal on Mental Retardation Vol 96(3) Nov 1991, 291-298. *Mitchell, M. V. (1989). Discipline management systems and the use of timeout: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Nakano, K. (1986). Modification of a child's aggressive behaviors in the home with the mother as therapist: Japanese Journal of Behavior Therapy Vol 11(2) Mar 1986, 23-28. *Narkiewicz, P. J. (1985). The effects of the time-out contingency on self-initiated time-out responding during a response-independent food schedule: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Nigro, M. R. (1966). Punishment of an extinguishing shock-avoidance response by time-out from positive reinforcement: Journal of the Experimental Analysis of Behavior 9(1) 1966, 53-62. *No authorship, i. (1977). Conference Proceedings and Reports of Major Research Projects: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 22 (2), Feb, 1977. *Olmi, D. J., Sevier, R. C., & Nastasi, D. F. (1997). Time-in/time-out as a response to noncompliance and inappropriate behavior with children with developmental disabilities: Two case studies: Psychology in the Schools Vol 34(1) Jan 1997, 31-39. *Olson, R. L., & Roberts, M. W. (1987). Alternative treatments for sibling aggression: Behavior Therapy Vol 18(3) Sum 1987, 243-250. *Onslow, M., Packman, A., Stocker, S., van Doorn, J., & et al. (1997). Control of children's stuttering with response-contingent time-out: Behavioral, perceptual, and acoustic data: Journal of Speech, Language, and Hearing Research Vol 40(1) Feb 1997, 121-133. *Overton, D. A. (1994). Disadvantages of quantal drug discrimination procedures: Psychopharmacology Vol 113(3-4) Jan 1994, 298-299. *Packman, A., Onslow, M., O'Brian, S., & Hewat, S. (2007). Down memory lane with James and time-out: Disability and Rehabilitation: An International, Multidisciplinary Journal Vol 29(13) Jul 2007, 1061-1065. *Paul, H. A. (2007). Review of Modular cognitive-behavioral therapy for childhood anxiety disorders: Child & Family Behavior Therapy Vol 29(4) 2007, 83-87. *Peniston, E. G., & Kulkosky, P. J. (1988). Group assertion and contingent time-out procedures in the control of assaultive behaviors in schizophrenics: Medical Psychotherapy: An International Journal Vol 1 1988, 131-141. *Perone, M., & Crawford, E. (1999). The role of intermittent shock-postponement in reinforcement by timeout from avoidance: Revista Mexicana de Analisis de la Conducta Vol 25(3) Dec 1999, 329-340. *Perone, M., & Galizio, M. (1987). Variable-interval schedules of timeout from avoidance: Journal of the Experimental Analysis of Behavior Vol 47(1) Jan 1987, 97-113. *Perone, M., Perone, C. L., & Baron, A. (1987). Inhibition by reinforcement: Effects of reinforcer magnitude and timeout on fixed-ratio pausing: Psychological Record Vol 37(2) Spr 1987, 227-238. *Pickering, D., & Morgan, S. B. (1985). Parental ratings of treatments of self-injurious behavior: Journal of Autism and Developmental Disorders Vol 15(3) Sep 1985, 303-314. *Pickering, D. E. (1986). Acceptability of treatments of self-injurious behavior: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Pietras, C. J., & Hackenberg, T. D. (2000). Timeout postponement without increased reinforcement frequency: Journal of the Experimental Analysis of Behavior Vol 74(2) Sep 2000, 147-164. *Randleman, R. (1996). Cognitive and behavioral training in the regular classroom reinforced by teacher management. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Readdick, C. A., & Chapman, P. L. (2001). Young children's perceptions of time out: Journal of Research in Childhood Education Vol 15(1) Fal-Win 2001, 81-87. *Reitman, D., & Drabman, R. S. (1996). Read My Fingertips: A procedure for enhancing the effectiveness of time-out with argumentative children: Child & Family Behavior Therapy Vol 18(2) 1996, 35-40. *Reitman, D., & Drabman, R. S. (1999). Multifaceted uses of a simple timeout record in the treatment of a noncompliant 8-year-old boy: Education & Treatment of Children Vol 22(2) May 1999, 136-145. *Roberts, B. C. (1994). A description and initial assessment of a behavior management intervention technique used in a program for behaviorally and emotionally troubled students. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Roberts, D. S. (2006). Parental use of antecedent and consequent components in a compliance training package. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Roberts, M. W. (1988). Enforcing chair timeouts with room timeouts: Behavior Modification Vol 12(3) Jul 1988, 353-370. *Roberts, M. W., & Powers, S. W. (1990). Adjusting chair timeout enforcement procedures for oppositional children: Behavior Therapy Vol 21(3) Sum 1990, 257-271. *Rodgers, A. Y. (1992). Acceptability of time out procedures for school age children: Evaluations by direct care staff and students in child development and child care: Child & Youth Care Forum Vol 21(3) Jun 1992, 195-208. *Rolider, A., & Van Houten, R. (1985). Movement suppression time-out for undesirable behavior in psychotic and severely developmentally delayed children: Journal of Applied Behavior Analysis Vol 18(4) Win 1985, 275-288. *Rortvedt, A. K., & Miltenberger, R. G. (1994). Analysis of a high-probability instructional sequence and time-out in the treatment of child noncompliance: Journal of Applied Behavior Analysis Vol 27(2) Sum 1994, 327-330. *Rosen, K. H., Matheson, J. L., Smith, S., McCollum, E. E., & Locke, L. D. (2003). Negotiated time-out: A de-escalation tool for couples: Journal of Marital & Family Therapy Vol 29(3) Jul 2003, 291-298. *Rothstein, D. (2003). Time-outs for children: A phenomenological study of the residential counselor's experience. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Ryan, J. B., Peterson, R. L., & Rozalski, M. (2007). State policies concerning the use of seclusion timeout in schools: Education & Treatment of Children Vol 30(4) Nov 2007, 215-239. *Sale, O. K. (1989). The effect of Baker-Miller Pink on time spent in time out for persons with mental retardation: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Salehpour, Y. (1996). 1-2-3 Magic-Part I: Its effectiveness on parental function in child discipline with preschool children. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Salend, S. J., & Gordon, B. D. (1987). A group-oriented timeout ribbon procedure: Behavioral Disorders Vol 12(2) Feb 1987, 131-137. *Schultz, R. V. (1984). Reducing the use of timeout in a secondary program for emotionally disturbed/behaviorally disordered students: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Shriver, M. D., & Allen, K. D. (1996). The time-out grid: A guide to effective discipline: School Psychology Quarterly Vol 11(1) Spr 1996, 67-75. *Singh, N. N., & Katz, R. C. (1985). On the modification of acceptability ratings for alternative child treatments: Behavior Modification Vol 9(3) Jul 1985, 375-386. *Skiba, R. J., & Raison, J. (1990). Relationship between the use of timeout and academic achievement: Exceptional Children Vol 57(1) Sep 1990, 36-46. *Skoll, S. J. (1992). Effects of duration of timeout on maladaptive behavior in developmentally disabled children: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Smith, P. A. (1991). Time-out and seclusion: Understanding the civil rights and treatment issues: Residential Treatment for Children & Youth Vol 9(1) 1991, 51-60. *Sourander, A., Ellila, H., Valimaki, M., & Piha, J. (2002). Use of holding, restraints, seclusion and time-out in child and adolescent psychiatric in-patient treatment: European Child & Adolescent Psychiatry Vol 11(4) Dec 2002, 162-167. *Spexet, N. G. (1989). An analysis of timeout in a Behavior Resource Room as a disciplinary procedure for regular students in the elementary intermediate grades in a Chapter I urban school: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Stecker, P. M., Whinnery, K. W., & Fuchs, L. S. (1996). Self-recording during unsupervised academic activity: Effects on time spent out of class: Exceptionality Vol 6(3) 1996, 133-147. *Taylor, J., & Miller, M. (1997). When timeout works some of the time: The importance of treatment integrity and functional assessment: School Psychology Quarterly Vol 12(1) Spr 1997, 4-22. *Thomas, J. R. (1965). Time-out avoidance from a behavior-independent contingency: Psychonomic Science Vol 3(5) 1965, 217-218. *Thomas, J. R., & Sherman, J. A. (1965). Time out from a fixed ratio schedule: Psychonomic Science Vol 3(11) 1965, 489-490. *Thompson, D. M. (1965). Time-out from fixed-ratio reinforcement: A systematic replication: Psychonomic Science Vol 2(4) 1965, 109-110. *Timmons-Mitchell, J. (1986). Containing aggressive acting out in abused children: Child Welfare Journal Vol 65(5) Sep-Oct 1986, 459-468. *Tingstrom, D. H. (1990). Acceptability of time-out: The influence of problem behavior severity, interventionist, and reported effectiveness: Journal of School Psychology Vol 28(2) Sum 1990, 165-169. *Turner, H. S., & Watson, T. S. (1999). Consultant's guide for the use of time-out in the preschool and elementary classroom: Psychology in the Schools Vol 36(2) Mar 1999, 135-148. *Twyman, J. S., Johnson, H., Buie, J. D., & Nelson, M. (1994). The use of a warning procedure to signal a more intrusive timeout contingency: Behavioral Disorders Vol 19(4) Aug 1994, 243-253. *van Haaren, F., & Anderson, K. G. (1997). Effects of chlordiazepoxide, buspirone and cocaine on behavior suppressed by timeout presentation: Behavioural Pharmacology Vol 8(2-3) Jun 1997, 174-182. *van Haaren, F., & Zarcone, T. (1994). Some functional characteristics of avoidance of timeout from response-dependent food presentation in rats: Behavioural Processes Vol 31(2-3) Apr 1994, 197-206. *van Lawick, J. (2003). From mal-treatment to relational treatment: Systemic couple therapy and physical violence: Tijdschrift voor Psychotherapie Vol 29(3) May 2003, 217-236. *Veenstra, G. J., & Scott, C. G. (1993). A model for using time out as an intervention technique with families: Journal of Family Violence Vol 8(1) Mar 1993, 71-87. *Walle, D. L., Hobbs, S. A., & Caldwell, H. S. (1984). Sequencing of parent training procedures: Effects on child noncompliance and treatment acceptability: Behavior Modification Vol 8(4) Oct 1984, 540-552. *White, A. G., & Bailey, J. S. (1990). Reducing disruptive behaviors of elementary physical education students with Sit and Watch: Journal of Applied Behavior Analysis Vol 23(3) Fal 1990, 353-359. *Winger, G. (1993). Fixed-ratio and time-out changes on behavior maintained by cocaine or methohexital in rhesus monkeys: I. Comparison of reinforcing strength: Experimental and Clinical Psychopharmacology Vol 1(1-4) Oct 1993, 142-153. *Winger, G. (1993). Fixed-ratio and time-out changes on behavior maintained by cocaine or methohexital in rhesus monkeys: II. Behavioral economic analysis: Experimental and Clinical Psychopharmacology Vol 1(1-4) Oct 1993, 154-161. *Yeager, C., & McLaughlin, T. F. (1994). Use of a timeout ribbon with and without consequences as procedures to improve a child's compliance: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 79(2) Oct 1994, 945-946. *Yeager, C., & McLaughlin, T. F. (1995). The use of a time-out ribbon and precision requests to improve child conpliance in the classroom: A case study: Child & Family Behavior Therapy Vol 17(4) 1995, 1-9. *Yell, M. L. (1994). Timeout and students with behavior disorders: A legal analysis: Education & Treatment of Children Vol 17(3) Aug 1994, 293-301. *Zabel, M. K. (1986). Timeout use with behaviorally disordered students: Behavioral Disorders Vol 12(1) Nov 1986, 15-21. *Zimmerman, J., & Baydan, N. T. (1963). Punishment of S-super(!D) responding of humans in conditional matching to sample by time-out: Journal of the Experimental Analysis of Behavior 6(4) 1963, 589-597. *Zimmerman, J., & Ferster, C. B. (1963). Intermittent punishment of S-super(!D) responding in matching to sample: Journal of the Experimental Analysis of Behavior 6(3) 1963, 349-356. *Zimmerman, J., & Ferster, C. B. (1964). Some notes on time out from reinforcement: Journal of the Experimental Analysis of Behavior 7(1) 1964, 13-19. } Category:Behavior modification Category:Operant conditioning Category:Behavior therapy Category:Timeout